That must be worn at heart
by EvilPotato413
Summary: Really cutesy story that I randomly wrote for no reason. It's about Sesshoumaru and his love for Rin. BEWARE TEH CORNINESS!


A/N: Whoa, just whoa man, this is seriously the CORNIEST thing I have EVER written in my entire life. I don't know what possessed me to write this… maybe an 80-year-old woman who died all alone without ever knowing the true meaning of love. Or maybe it's the sleeping pills I took a few moments ago finally kicking in. Either way, holy crap does this story make me want to rip out my own eyes and eat them. This actually started out as a Yaoi… don't know how I got all that fluffy cuteness from a very perverted idea I got while taking a shower… shrug oh well. Leave me reviews! 

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is your soul. Nothing more.

**That must be worn at heart**

Sesshoumaru sat under the cover of a tall Sakura tree. The Sakura blossoms gently floated to the ground surrounding him and his three traveling companions. All of which, were peacefully sleeping. He heaved a sigh and slowly stood up. He never slept much, unless he was wounded or at the safety of his own castle located in the far West.

Instead he staid awake almost all night watching over his friends, if you could call them that. He never really had friends so he wasn't sure if he considered them friends.

Jaken was more of a servant than a friend. Ah-un was like a pet. And Rin, he took a moment to look at Rin as she slept soundly next to Jaken, she was neither servant nor pet.

She was a little human he randomly decided to save. His spur the moment decision landed him with a small child whom refused to leave him alone. She went everywhere with the great demon lord and planned on keeping it that way. Not that Sesshoumaru minded, he genuinely cared for the youth. Which was not common for him in any way.

Sesshoumaru knelt next to the sleeping human. No one else could touch her or he would make sure they suffered a terrible fate. He was currently hunting the hanyo Naraku who thought he could taint his human adolescent and bring Sesshoumaru to his downfall.

Rin shifted slightly in her sleep and pulled Jaken closer to her. Sesshoumaru found himself slowly reaching out to the child and he couldn't stop himself from gently stroking her hair. A small smile slid onto the young child's sleeping face and Sesshoumaru watched her rather fondly.

He wasn't sure when he first came to care for the girl. At first he was rather bothered by her constant presence and over active thirst for knowledge. Always bothering the great lord with silly questions and constantly getting on his nerves. But somehow, through his agitation he grew fond of her quest to know everything.

She shifted again in her sleep and rolled to her side, bring her arm to drape over Sesshoumaru's. He remained perfectly still as she continued to sleep restfully.

A dark thought suddenly filled Sesshoumaru's mind as he stared fondly at his human child. Someday very soon she was going to grow from her youth and become an adult, a woman. There was nothing more in the world of humans that Sesshoumaru hated more then the females of the race. A human female was the downfall to his great father before him and Sesshoumaru dreaded his innocent little Rin become a demon killer in the same way.

He knew his relationship with the girl would never be more than that of a father and a daughter, but that would not stop her from becoming a devious, trickster of a woman. Bringing the downfall to other demons or men in the same way his father was ruined.

The thought alone was enough to make Sesshoumaru recoil from the sleeping child with disgust. He quickly took a few steps back and returned to his position under the large tree, keeping watch.

Sesshoumaru knew it was impossible to keep his human from growing up and becoming a woman, but that didn't stop him from dreaming of there being a way.

Sesshoumaru felt himself falling into a very dark mood. If he didn't want his heart to shatter at the sight of his innocent little girl become a wretched woman, he would have to do one of two things. One, kill her before she reached that age. Or two, let her go. Since he had no desire to do the first, Sesshoumaru decided that when the time came for his child to grow up he would have to leave her behind.

The very thought tore at Sesshoumaru's insides. He cared so much for this child, and in only a matter of years he was going to have to send her away. And refuse to ever see her again. He wasn't quite sure he'd be able to handle doing such a task. But he knew if he saw his fondest creature turn into a whore of a beast, he'd loose sanity and kill any man that laid their eyes or hands on her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru almost jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by the quiet voice of the human.

"Yes Rin?" he asked calmly, letting no sign show that he was even remotely startled.

He raised a brow in question as the small human got up from her sleeping place and slowly made her way closer to the demon lord. She stared at her feet as if ashamed of what she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit more demandingly. He did not like seeing Rin so troubled looking.

"I thought you were leaving." The words alone were enough to shake Sesshoumaru from the core. And seeing her eyes glaze over with unshed tears made the great demon lord himself let his always calm composer slip slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Rin," he said very gently. Rin looked up at shyly and nodded slowly. Sesshoumaru startled himself when he patted the earth next to him in an indication for Rin to sit. She obeyed very willingly and sat next to the demon.

"I'm glad you're not going anywhere. Because I want to stay with you forever," she said with a very sincere smile. Sesshoumaru nodded and gently draped an arm around the child's shoulders.

"And you will," he said in barely above a whisper. He pulled the human closer to his side and let her cuddle up against him.

"Now go back to sleep, Rin," he murmured softly to the girl. She nodded and yawned widely before closing her eyes and curling against the demon as much as she could.

"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama," she mumbled quietly. Sesshoumaru's heart nearly split in half as he watched the girl silently, at a lose for words. How he ever thought he could leave behind his human was a mystery even to the demon himself. He was just going to have to go through murdering every man that looked at his child, because there was no way he could leave her.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and stroked the girls hair softly as she drifted back to a deep slumber.

Teh end


End file.
